The encounter
by ElizabethTT
Summary: Modern story: Jack meet her in a bar one night and instanly succombs of her charm. But Fate plays with them . And Elizabeth ? Will she feel the same way ?
1. Jack : love at the first sight

**Chapter 1**

 **Jack: love at the first sight**

 _ **Author's note**_ _:_ _ **Hi everyone. After publishing my first one a few days ago, I am back with this one. It's Jack and Elizabeth modern story. I hope you will like. It was fun for me to write it in another universe.**_

 ** _I wanted to thank the readers who have let me a review for my one shot "Guilty". It gives me some courage to publish this. A special thanks to RebekahWrites for her wonderfulsupport and advices._**

 ** _I know it's a short chapter but I have chosen to let it like this._**

 _ **English is not my native language so I am sorry if there is grammar, tense mistakes**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ **I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hall mark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart".**_

The first time he had seen her, it was in a bar. She was alone and took swallows of her drink, listening to the music. She was beautiful: long curly brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She was very attractive and he immediately succumbedto her charm. He  
was going to go to talk to her and ask her name and phone number, when one of his friends called him. He turned around to answer. When he looked back where she was, she was gone. He was frustrated and disappointed. It was maybe the love of his life  
and he let her go.

She was in his mind all the day. He couldn't forget her despite the fact he didn't know anything about her. He daydreamed at work; he wasn't paying attention when he was with his friend. She had shaken him completely. He didn't understand why.

The second time he saw her, it was in the street. He lifted his head and here she was, coming opposite him. He smiled and she looked at him smiling too, but he wasn't sure it was at him. He wanted to stop her and talk to her but someone pushed him and  
/spill all his coffee on his shirt. The man apologized several times and for the second time he had lost her. Besides he had to go to change before going back to work. It wasn't his day!

The fate played with him and he didn't like it. She had disappeared again.

It had been a week since he had seen her. He was obsessed withher. How could he erase that feeling?

That evening, his friends had forced him to go out with them to change his mind, have fun. He tried. He must give up on her. She was just an apparition and that was all.

After one hour, he decided to come back home because he had enough and then she entered with a man tall with brown hair and eyes. She had her hand in the crook on his elbow; they were smiling and seemed to be happy together. It deeply hurt to see thatshe  
had a boyfriend.

He had to move on now. He exited and went for a walk to clear his head and calm his heart.

As if it was deliberate, he saw them the next day in a park when he was coming back home. They were sitting on a bench, laughing. It was clear for him. It wasn't the love of his life. He was falling in love with her atfirst sight but she wasn't  
singleand probably not the one for him , after all . The fate had decided, at least it was what he believed.

"Forget her!" He ordered himself. He passed them without a glance.

After a month without seeing her, he began to feel better and had almost forgotten her. He was happily going out with his friend, had talked with some beautiful women. Hewas not ready to go out with one of them; she still was in his mind.

He was exiting the shop,she was coming in and then she bumped into of them was paying attention, lost in their thoughts. He looked down, surprised.

"Oh! I am sorry, I am so clumsy." She smiled and apologized.

He smiled at her showing his dimples.

"No, no! That's all right! I ... "

He was ecstatic, that was his luck and then his work cell phone rang.


	2. Elizabeth: my heart skips a beat

**Chapter 2**

 **Elizabeth: my heart skips a beat**

 _ **Author's note: Hello. Here is the**_ **second** _ **chapter. So it's the same as Jack written from Elizabeth's point of view. I decided to keep for the next the real meeting. I hope you will enjoy it as much the first.**_

 _ **English is not my native language so I am sorry if there is grammar, tense mistakes**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ **I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hall mark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart".**_

 _ **Read and review, please.**_

That evening, she had decided to go out but alone. She wanted to enjoy some time for herself. She entered a little bar where some music escaped. There were a few groups of people who enjoyed their evening with friends or family. She went to the bar andordered  
a martini. When she was served, she enjoyed the nice music and closed her eyes, letting it overwhelm her. It was nice to have a relaxing evening. She reopened her eyes and watched the crowd around her. Suddenly she saw him. He was close toher  
at a table with friends, smiling. He had brown short hair and hazeleyes. His dimples smile made her heart skipped a beat. He was so handsome and seemed so kind. Perhaps she was going to talk him, finally she decided against it. She emptied herglass  
and left. She wasn't ready .

She thought about him a lot lately . He was very attractive. He was the kind of man she liked. But she wondered if she could appeal him. She doubted her beauty and especially herself because she had not had a lot of boyfriends and her relationship hadleft  
a bad taste in her mouth.

That day, she came back home after work. She slowly walked in the street, enjoying the sun. She turned her head and there he was, smiling. She wasn't sure it was to her but she smiled too. She looked at him, hesitantly. Was she going to go to talk tohim  
or not? She hadn't time to decide. A man bumped into him and spilled his coffee all over his shirt. He was surprised. She giggled.

"Poor guy!" she thought.

She wouldn't talk to him today. Fate had chosen for her. She kept walking, looking at him one last time.

One week later, she was quietly walking, enjoying the sweetness of the night and the peaceful street after a long day at work, when suddenly someone pushed her hard. She lost her balance and her ankle corkscrewed. She grimaced in pain, and someone tookher  
by the arm. She secretly hoped it was him; she didn't know why she had that thought but she did. She finally turned her head and saw Charles, her long-standing friend.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked, the concern could be read on his face.

She sighed with disappointment, put a false smile on her face and answered.

"Oh, Charles. Thank you for your help. I'm fine but my ankle is a bit sore."She explained.

"Come on. There is a bar across the street where we can sit and you can rest. I'll drive home after. Would like something to drink?"He nicely askedher.

"An orange juice will be nice."She said.

They crossed the street; she sat at a table and Charles went to the bar to order. She looked around her and then she saw him, getting up and leave. The sadness took over her face and her heart screamed "Don't go!" .At that instant, she decided that, thenext  
time, she will see him, she would talk to him.

And then Charles was back and she was not very happy because she knew he was falling in love with her but she wasn't and found him a bit too much persistent despite numerous comments.

She didn't think she would see him so quickly but next day, when she was in the park with Charles to explain him that she wanted him to keep his distance, otherwise she wouldn't saw or talk to him, the handsome man was coming towards them. She was laughingbecause  
of a little lock of hair which twinkled the back of her neck. In a few seconds, his facial expression changed, it seemed, just when he saw them. He went past them without a glance.

Then she knew she had to turn down Charles once and for all and find this man of whom she was falling in love.

After a month without a sign of him, she was thinking thatshe had missed her chance whenever she saw him. It frustrated her a lot because she was attracted and she hadn't felt something like that before.

She was lost in her thoughts when she entered the shop, suddenly she bumped into someone. Then she looked up and he was there. She smiled and apologized immediately. Her heart skipped a beat, she had met him. Maybe fate hadn't decided to pull them apart  
/after all. It was her luck.

"Oh! I am sorry, I am so clumsy."She apologized.

He smiled at her showing his dimples.

"No, no! That's all right! I…" He began.

She was ecstatic, that was her luck and then his cell phone rang. He took his phone, look at it and sadness took over his features.

"I am sorry, I had to go." He whispered.

He quickly moved away picking up his phone and he disappeared in the corner of the street. She stayed there, cursing the fate which played with them. And she didn't know if she would see him again one day.


	3. Damned truck

**Chapter 3 :**

 **Damned truck**

 _ **Author's note:**_ _ **Hi everyone. Here is the chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I keep writing. I hope I could post the chapter 4 soon. Thank you for your support and all the reviews.**_

 _ **S**_ _ **pecial**_ _ ** _ **heartfelt**_ thanks to Rebekahwrites for proofing for me. **_

_**Read and review, please.**_

 _Disclaimer:_ ** _I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hallmark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart"._**

It had been two weeks since they had seen each other. Not knowing that they were in each other's thoughts. They had both hoped to run into the other. She hadn't seen him since he had left her so quickly in front of the shop that fateful day. He hadn't seen her since his job had called him away.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, one week after their encounter at the shop; Elizabeth had decided to go out. When she had passed a bookshop window, she decided to go in. She dreamed of different situations in each section. One book caught her attention on one of the tables. She extended her hand to take it without noticing the person standing beside her. He, too reached for the book. His hand covered hers. She instantly looked up and surprise crossed her face. It was him! She couldn't believe her eyes. She blushed.

He had seen her enter and decided to follow her. It was a luck which led him here and he didn't want to waste the opportunity. When he had seen her there, she appeared to be daydreaming, he just had to talk to her. He hesitated and intentionally had extended his hand for the book and he covered hers.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He answered handing her the book and giving her one of his dimpled smiles.

They looked at each other, neither of them talked. Jack who was usually so confident, was suddenly silent. He didn't know what to tell her or how to invite her to dinner. He became flustered. He was determined to talk to her but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Have a good day." He stated and pulled his hand away, quickly leaving again. He didn't know why he couldn't stay and ask her out.

Elizabeth watched him leave without saying anything. She stayed there, dumbstruck. Once again nothing happened between them. But this time, it was not fate's fault.

One week later, he saw her in the morning, running with a big messenger bag and she checked her watch several times. He was watcing her, even in this situation, she was beautiful to him. She had tousled her hair, her cheeks were flushed from running.

'She's probably late for work.' He thought to himself, a smile stretching across his face. She didn't see him as she was in a hurry.

She saw him later that same day. He appeared to be in a hurry, therefore he didn't see her as he rushed into his car and took off. Even in a hurry he really was handsome.

'His eyes are bright due to the adrenaline.' She thought smiling to herself.

That Saturday, Jack entered a club with his friends. After all, he had the right to have fun, and who knows; perhaps he will see her tonight. His friends took him on the dance floor and several young women came to dance with him. But they didn't capture his attention. They were not her! Half an hour later, Elizabeth and her best friend entered the night club. They had decided to live life to the full. They removed their coats and handed them to the attendant in the cloakroom, securing their tickets for cloak pick up. They approached the dance floor as the rousing music began to play.

'Maybe he was here too?' Elizabeth thought.

Soon after they arrived, some men moved closer to them. They kept their distance, yet at the same time they did enjoy their company. But they were not him!

After a while, his best friend Lee went back towards Jack.

"There are two women over there that really are beautiful." Lee pointed to Elizabeth and Abigail.

"It's her!" Jack looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

"Who?" Lee asked looking at Jack then back to Elizabeth and Abigail.

"This girl that I keep running into." Jack replied nodding his head at Elizabeth.

"Well, I understand why she is obsessed with you. She is beautiful. Here is your chance, Jack. Invite her to dance." Lee told him as he pushed him towards Elizabeth.

He took a deep breath and approached her. She was sitting with her back to him on a stool, her drink in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Jack Thornton. We have to stop meeting like this." He smile broadened.

Elizabeth's breath caught as she heard his deep voice. She was thrilled to say the least and quite surprised. She turned around and here he was.

"Hello. Nice to finally meet you. I am Elizabeth Thatcher.

"Yes, finally! It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Would you like to dance with me?" Jack asked her grinning and offering her his left hand as the music changed to a slow song.

She nodded, smiling as she took his hand. They slowly walked to the dance floor. Jack took her in his arms. It was magic. Her body fit perfectly against his. She smelled so good and her hair was so soft. She felt so good in his strong arms, safe and protected. He smelled so good. Little did they know that they had the same thought, 'I can stay in his/her arms forever. I am where I should be as if I have always belonged here.'

The song ended too quickly for their liking and Abigail came to find her, waiting at the bar. He escorted her.

"Abigail, this is Jack. Jack, this is my best friend, Abigail." Elizabeth introduced them.

Abigail smiled instantly feeling the chemistry between them.

"Nice to meet you too." She turned to Elizabeth. "I think that I need to head home. I am tired. So I wanted to let you know." Abigail informed her, stifling a yawn.

"I think I'll head back too, I am tired as well." Elizabeth replied.

"I will wait for you by the cloak room." She turned to Jack before leaving. "Good bye, Jack."

He waved to Abigail as she left, giving them some privacy. Then Elizabeth spun around and they began talking at the same time.

"I want to see you again..." They broke off.

"I wanted to ask you out to dinner. Would you like that?" Jack recovered first.

"I would be delighted." Elizabeth beamed.

They exchanged phone numbers.

"Okay! I should go, Abigail is waiting. See you soon, Jack." Elizabeth explained.

"I'll send you a text. Good night, Elizabeth."

They smiled at each other, keeping the memory of each other's faces locked in their minds. She left and he watched her disappear. Jack joined his friends and told them that he was going to head home. The evening had given him what he wanted. He didn't need to stay much longer. That night, both of them had a wonderful dream about the other.

Two days later, she was at her desk in school. She was collecting the papers of her students before heading back home when her phone vibrated. She immediately answered it, hoping that it was Jack. Since the dance, they had only exchanged a few texts.

 _"Hi Elizabeth. Are you free Saturday? I know a little restaurant where I want to take you. I can come to pick you up at 8? Have a nice evening. Jack"_

 _"Hi Jack. I would be thrilled to go to dinner with you. I am looking forward to our dinner."_ Elizabeth text back.

Saturday came quickly. It was 7:30; Elizabeth added a few finishing touches at her makeup. She had chosen a simple red dress with high black heels. She didn't want to be too over the top for their first date. She looked in the mirror one last time, she was satisfied. Then there was a knock on her door. She rushed to answer the door. He presented her with a dimpled smile and a beautiful red rose. He was wearing a black pair of jeans, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket. He was very handsome and she had to stop herself from jumping into his arms and kissing his heart shaped lips.

"Good evening, Elizabeth. This is for you." He greeted her as he handed her the flower.

She was stunning in her red dress which matched her rose. Her smile was ravishing.

They shared a wonderful time, talking about their job, their family and their childhood. It was as if they had always known each other. Conversation was easy. Teasing came naturally. They lost track of time as the minutes ticked by.

"I think that it's time I take you back. It's getting late." He said reluctantly as he checked his watch.

"Yes, you're right." She answered disappointedly.

He paid the check and they left.

Jack pulled up to her building and escorted her to the door. It was a sweet night after an awful rainy day. They looked at each other smiling.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening, Jack." Elizabeth expressed.

"It was my pleasure. That makes two of us." Jack replied, winking at her, bringing out a blush in her cheeks.

The moment that they were waiting for had finally come. He leaned in and just before their lips met, a truck took a sharp turn and hit a puddle, drenching them. Jack stopped dead in his tracks. After a few seconds they both burst into laughter.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. The gesture sent shivers through her spine, but it could have been because her clothes were drenched in freezing water.

"I suppose you should go inside before you catch your death out here." Jack offered noticing her start to shiver.

"Yes, you're right." Elizabeth conceded.

"I want to see you again. Can I call you this week? Maybe we could catch a movie or something?" Jack asked.

"I would be delighted." Elizabeth replied, blushing at his gaze.

"All right. I'll call you then. Good night." He let go of her hand and went back to his car.

"Good night, Jack." Elizabeth replied, watching him descend the stairs.

Elizabeth leaned against the wall of her building a few more minutes after he drove away, angry with the truck for ruining the moment. She was disappointed to say the least that she didn't make a move and kiss him anyway. She had been looking forward to that kiss for so long.

She quietly hoped that she would have another chance to kiss his sweet lips.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	4. My Angel

**Chapter 4**

 _ **My Angel**_

 _ **Author's note:**_ _ **Hi guys. You're lucky. The inspiration was there so I can publish this today. I am really satisfied with the result. I hope that you will be too. I am working on chapter 5.**_

 _ **A heartfelt thank you again to Rebekahwrites who makes an amazing work by proofing for me.**_

That Sunday morning, Elizabeth woke up with the rays of sunlight streaming down on her face. She was cold, however, as shivers ran up and down her spine. She sneezed several times and felt tired. The damned truck was responsible for her catching cold! But she had to prepare lessons for tomorrow and grade her students' papers. She tried to get up but her legs gave way and she fell down to the floor beside her bed. She was angry; she had to stay in bed.

"Blast!" She cursed.

Then her phone rang. She reached over towards the nightstand, to see who was calling her. It was Charles. She didn't want to talk to him. She let the answering machine pick up the message. He kept texting or calling her almost daily despite their arguments. He didn't want to understand that she wasn't in love with him and she never would be. Maybe she should sever all contact with him; he was becoming much too intrusive and cheeky especially since he wouldn't stop with all the 'pet names' he had used growing up. She pulled herself back into bed, sliding under the sheets she immediately fell into a deep sleep. She thought about it later, she was not ready to think clearly.

Two hours later, her phone rang again. She looked at to see that Jack was calling her. He called her earlier than expected. She smiled, gladly answering the phone, this time.

"Hi, Jack." She greeted him in her hoarse yet joyful voice.

"Hi, you. You sound sick?" Jack inquired, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I am. It's because of that damned truck from last night!" Elizabeth explained.

Jack laughed at the memory.

"Don't make fun of me." She grumbled. "It's not funny. I am sick and I have a lot of work to do. I am stuck in bed. Besides I am so weak that I can't get up."

"Okay. Would you like it if I came over to take care of you for the day?" Jack inquired. "I will bring you some soup and tea with honey for your sore throat."

"Jack, I don't want to bother you."

"You won't, Elizabeth." Jack assured her.

"You're an angel! It's really nice of you. I am grateful for that."

"See you very soon then." Jack answered, hanging up the phone.

She reminded him of her address.

"I remember your address, Elizabeth. I just dropped you off last night, remember?" Jack teased.

"Oh, right." Elizabeth responded shyly. "I'm sick. I forgot about that for the moment." Elizabeth apologized.

Fifteen minutes later, he entered her flat. He went to her bedroom, seeing that she was asleep. He placed his hand on her forehead. She was running a fever. As she shivered, she leaned closer to his cool hand. He smirked and kissed her forehead. She moaned with pleasure. He went to the bathroom and getting a wash cloth he ran it under the cool water and returned to her bedside to place it on her forehead.

He went to the kitchen, leaving the soup and the tea on the table for later. He picked out a book from her collection in the family room. He moved her armchair from under her window to the bed and sat down to read while he waited for her to wake up.

Around noon, she began to stir and opened her eyes. She grinned when she saw that he was there keeping an eye on her.

"Hey, Jack." Elizabeth greeted him groggily.

"Hello, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?" Jack replied, his voice thick with concern.

"A little better but I'm not in great shape." Elizabeth admitted.

"Okay, you have to eat and take care of yourself. I'll get you an aspirin then I'll go heat up the soup and tea. I'll be right back." Jack said, kissing her forehead before going to the kitchen.

He returned with the aspirin.

"Thank you." Elizabeth expressed, stifling a yawn as he made his way to the kitchen.

He turned to wink at her and then excused himself once more to go heat up the soup and tea. She smirked.

She was so happy that he was there and taking care of her. Maybe this cold was not a curse after all. She stayed in bed, daydreaming about how lucky she was to have him in her life at last. He came back and helped her sit up in bed to eat the soup and drink the tea that he set in front of her. She slowly sipped the tea, letting the soothing liquid coat her throat.

"Mmm, this is good." Elizabeth sighed.

He sat with a sly grin not saying a word. He watched her. She mesmerized him, even as she lay sick in bed, he found her to be quite beautiful. His desire for her flowed in his veins. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he had to restrain himself. Now was the the time.

The rest of the day slowly passed. Elizabeth was in and out of consciousness. She would wake up and talk for a few minutes, before sleep overtook her. She had asked him to stay for the night and he had readily agreed. He wanted to be there to be sure she was okay. Now he was lying on her sofa and he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, when he heard her calling out to him.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called out, waking up suddenly chilled to the bone.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Jack asked rushing to her side.

"I am cold." Elizabeth answered.

"Come here." He pulled back the sheets and climbed in next to her.

She was more than happy as she laid down on his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

She looked up and their eyes locked. He couldn't wait any longer; he took her face in his hands and kissed her. It felt so good. She melted against him. She reciprocated his kiss with passion, sliding her hands along his back.

'At last!' They thought in unison.

They pulled back, smiling as she cuddled up with him, her nose in the crook of his neck and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Jack woke up with a start at 5:30. Elizabeth was still asleep in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek and detached himself from her trying not to wake her. He went to the kitchen, helping himself to a cup of coffee. After finishing his second cup, he went out to the corner shop to get her breakfast. On his return, he found a note pad near her landline phone. He wrote her a note and left it on the coffee table with a white rose and the some pastries. He lightly kissed her. He exited her flat to go to his to take a shower and change. His shift was at 7:00 that morning.

At 7:00, Elizabeth woke up and reached for Jack. He was not there and she felt the cold empty space he had left several minutes before.

She felt much better when she woke up. She noted the rose, the pastries and the note on the coffee table. She brought the rose up to smell it. 'He was so nice.' She thought to herself, a grin spreading across her face. She ate a pastry as she read the note that Jack had left.

 _Elizabeth,  
As I wake up and look at you, I see an angel. I didn't want to disturb you after the day that you had yesterday. You need to rest and feel better for school today. I had to go back to my place to get ready for work at 7:00. Just know that I don't want to but sometimes we have no choice, when duty calls. I have a very busy week but I promise you that I will call you as soon as I can. I am not yet gone, but I miss you already. Take care of you._

Yours,

Jack

She went to her bedroom to get her phone. She had to reply as soon as possible.

 _Thank you for all you did for me, Jack, especially the rose and the note. You are so kind. I miss you already too. I hope that I will see you very soon. Take care of yourself. Your Angel, Elizabeth.  
_  
She set her phone down to quickly get ready for school.

They hadn't seen each other since Sunday. It was Thursday evening, she was leaning against his car waiting for him. He had to work late tonight, so she had decided to surprise him.  
When he came out of the police precinct at 22:00, she was waiting for him. She was wearing white close-fitting pants, a flowy yellow blouse and a pair of black suede boots which matched her jacket and a white scarf. She had let her hair cascade down her shoulders and back. Jack had commented that he liked her hair best that way during their first dinner. Her eyes were bright and cheerful. She was breathtaking. He came closer to her and without a word, he took her in his arms and kissed her slowly. She tasted like strawberries and flowers. She cuddled closely to him, seizing the moment. After a while, she was the first to pull back. She smiled up at him.

"Good evening, Officer Thornton." Elizabeth beamed.

"Good evening, Miss Thatcher. How can I help you?"

"I think you already have but you can help me again. I won't complain."

Jack leaned in again, kissing her hard. He was madly in love with this woman. He knew that she was deeply in love with him.

Charles had followed her all that week and found out that she was seeing this guy. He looked at them from afar and could feel the sting of jealousy pour over him. He wasn't going to give up. He had tried to text and call her, but she had turned him down each time. She had told him that if he wanted to be apart of her life, he had to understand that they could only be friends. But he couldn't agree to that, he wanted more. He looked at them, disgusted. He didn't like the way he took her in his arms and kissed her. This guy had not right, she was his. He started the car and took off.

The next day, Jack had promised her that he would pick her up at school and they would go riding in the forest. She was waiting for him like a child waiting for Christmas. She had changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and sneakers. Her classroom was cleaned and she was ready to go. Suddenly the door opened. Turning around, she smiled but it quickly disappeared as disappointment crossed her features. Charles approached her.

"Good afternoon, Beth." Charles greeted her with a hopeful expression.

"Good afternoon, Charles." She answered coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and talk to you since you haven't been responding to my texts or phone calls." Charles spat back, angrily.

"I have had a lot of work lately and I was sick." Elizabeth countered.

"Of course, but you are going out with this guy too and it seems like he is taking a lot of your time." Charles retorted.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at his admittance. 'How did he know about Jack?' She thought to herself. Charles moved closer, cornering her in front of her desk. Her phone vibrated and a text from Jack appeared on the screen.

 _"I am running late, last minute case came to me. I am sorry Angel. I will be there in 5 minutes. Jack."_

'Please hurry, Jack.' She thought.

She put her hand on her phone to hide it, sliding it into her back which was on the chair and she deflected Charles' attention.

"Yes, but this is none of your business. It's private." Elizabeth retorted.

Anger crept across Charles' face as he was about to reply. There was a knock at the door. He moved away from her. She composed herself, thankful for the interruption.

"Come in." She called.

Then one of her students entered. The ten year old didn't realize how grateful her teacher truly was that she came in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Thatcher, but I am looking for my scarf. I think that I left it here."

"No bother, Anna. Come on. We will look for it under the chairs."

Charles was very uncomfortable.

"I should go. I will see you another time. Good afternoon, Beth." Charles stated as he made a swift exit.

As she was searching, she sighed loudly, suddenly feeling at ease. She didn't even answer him. They found the scarf and Anna went out when Jack came in.

"Good afternoon, Angel." He smiled as he walked through the door.

"Good afternoon, Jack." Elizabeth blushed, seeing his soul piercing smile that made her go weak in the knees.

He came closer, taking her into his arms, he kissed her deeply. He felt that she was tense.

"I have been waiting for this all day. It's nice, but you seem strained." Jack stated.

"I am just happy that you are here. I had a long day, that's all. No worries." Elizabeth tried to hide her feelings with a smile.

He looked at her, knowing she was hiding something from him, but he let it go for now. He didn't want to push her.

"Ready to go?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled, taking his arm.

Jack escorted her to the door. As they exited the school, Charles observed them from his car. He noticed their joined hands and he hated it. He couldn't stand the fact that another man was touching her. He had to do something to break them up.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	5. Friends or not

** Chapter 5:  
** _Friends or Not_

 _ **Author's note:**_ _ **Hi Hearties. My chapter 5 is finally here. I am sorry to keep you waiting. My work kept me very busy lately. Despite this, I hope it will worth it.**_

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews and private messages. It is**_ _ ** _ **really**_ kind of you and it encourages me to keep going even when I have some troubles with my writing. **_

_**A special**_ _ **heartfelt**_ _ **thanks to Rebekahwrites for proofing for me again.**_

 _ **Read and review, please.**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_ _I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hallmark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart"._**

As they headed to the forest, Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking about Charles' visit. When would he understand?

When Jack and she arrived in the forest, Jack gazed at her as he held her bike out to her. She wasn't very chatty this afternoon and he could tell that something was bothering her. She didn't seem to want to talk about it however, and he didn't want to push her. So he kept silent. They simply enjoyed each others company as they rode along the bike trail.

After an hour of riding the trail, they made their way back.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked her.

She didn't respond. He looked at her and noticed that she had a dreamlike expression on her face and hadn't heard him.

"Elizabeth?" He called several times.

"Yes?" She finally answered.

"What's wrong?" Jack inquired.

She avoided his gaze looking straight ahead. The incident in the school was bothering her again and she wasn't really pay attention to Jack. She was not sure if she should tell him. She knew she could handle this herself, but he did care and he would do anything for her. He would be the strength she needed.

"Nothing. I am just tired." She stated simply.

He knew that she was lying but he couldn't force her to tell him what was going on if she didn't want to.  
"Alright. I'll accompany you back home and let you rest. I will call you later." He said, his voice thick with disappointment.

She knew that she was hurting him, but she wanted to be alone. She had to settle this.

He stopped in front of her building; she leaned in and kissed him lightly. He watched her walk up the steps.

Entering the hallway, she immediately saw it. At the bottom of the entrance way, there was a long, rectangular white box with a red bow wrapped around it. She slowly approached it and picked it up. She entered her apartment, setting her things down on the sofa she started to open the package. She revealed a dozen red and white gerbera daisies and a note that read:

 _ **Elizabeth,**_

 _ **I am sorry for my behavior today. I don't know what possessed me. I shouldn't have done that, but I love you like a madman.**_

 _ **Please meet me tomorrow at five o'clock at the city hall's fountain like when we were at the University. I want to talk to you. It's important.**_

 _ **Always Yours,**_

 _ **Charles**_

Her hands were shaking with anger. He had chosen to not understand. She would go tomorrow and make him understand.

She took the gerbera daisies and angrily threw them in the garbage. Then she went by the bookcase and took a big book off of the shelf, opened it and looked at the two dried roses that Jack had offered her. It made her smile. Then she realized how distant she had been today. Maybe she should have talked to him about Charles.

She had make amends. She was so lucky to have met Jack and she couldn't mess their relationship up, not now that she had him in her life. She hadn't told him yet, but she was sure that she loved him with her whole heart. She took her cell phone out and texted him.

 _*Jack, I am sorry for today. I have had a long day, I wasn't really myself. I was not really nice and chatty this afternoon. To make amends, do you want to come over for dinner? If you do, meet me at the city hall's fountain at half passed five tomorrow. Your Angel. Elizabeth.*  
_  
A half hour should be enough to resolve her problems with Charles once and for all. She was going to put an end to this. She had had enough! She was determined to have a wonderful time with Jack after that.

She didn't have to wait long for his reply.

 _*Angel, there is nothing to be sorry for. I perfectly understand. No worries. I will be delighted to see you tomorrow. I will be at the rendezvous point at half passed five._ _Good evening. Yours, Jack.*_

The next day at five 'til five, she was waiting for Charles in front of the fountain. For now, a calm had washed over her. Then she saw him approaching, smiling brightly. As he reached her, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but she stepped backwards, stone faced. He looked at her in astonishment.

"Good afternoon, Charles." She greeted him coolly. She could feel her temper rising.

"Good afternoon, Beautiful." He responded trying to keep it civil.

The pet name made her angrier

"Don't call me that!" She retorted.

"But Elizabeth..." Charles trailed off as he saw her expression grow darker.

"You heard me! Now, what do you want?" She cut him off.

"I think that there is a misunderstanding between us." Charles offered.

"A misunderstanding." She laughed in his face. "YOU don't want to understand. I thought that I had made myself clear!" Elizabeth seethed. "Apparently not as clear as I should have."

"But we can't end it like this. I love you like a madman and I cannot see my life without you!" He admitted sincerely.

She inhaled deeply, trying to steady herself.

"I. DON'T. LOVE .YOU. Is that clear enough for you? We have been friends for a long time, but I am not sure that I can go on like this, if you keep behaving like this. Your actions for the passed few days have not been acceptable. You have to understand that I have met and fallen in love with someone else and he makes me the happiest I have ever been." Elizabeth stated with conviction.

Anger was building deep within his chest. Charles was seething as Elizabeth professed to love another. He couldn't take it any longer.

"You lie!" He accused.

"There's nothing for you to say. I am a grown woman and I live my life the way I want! You're neither my father nor my brother!" She retorted.

"What do you know about him? What does he know about you? He is a stranger! I know you better than anyone. We have known each other since we were kids and I am working with your father. Our families have been waiting for this! Don't you see? We are made for each other. It's perfect!"

Then he forcefully held her hand, bended on one knee and opened a black velvet box.

"Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Charles smiled determinedly at her.

Shock took over her features. She shook her head trying to release her wrist from his strong grip.

"No, I don't want to be your wife. Now that's enough. I don't want to see you ever again. Let go of me! You're hurting me." She stated boldly.

He got up, but instead of releasing her, he took her in his strong embrace, pulling her tightly into his chest.

"I won't let you go, my love. You are mine! I have your father's blessing so we are getting married."

She tried to free herself as anger took over her face. As she was going to answer, they heard a voice behind them.

"You let go of her!" Jack roared. "Now!"

Elizabeth turned her head toward him, a mix of fear and relief washed over her features.

Jack had finally decided to come early, thinking that they could maybe take a walk around here before dinner.

Charles didn't move and looked at Jack with disdain.

"Who are you to give me orders?" He spat.

"I am Officer Jack Thornton and I can arrest you if you don't do as I ordered you to do." He spoke with authority, revealing his badge.

"Besides, you detained MY girlfriend against her will. She was asking you to let her go. So, I suggest you do it quickly." Jack added, taking a step towards him.

Anger boiled in Jack's veins. His patience was running thin. He looked hard at Charles. He finally released her. Jack immediately took Elizabeth's hand, squeezing it tenderly, he stepped protectively in front of her. With his other hand, he grabbed Charles' collar.

"If you ever lay a hand on Elizabeth again, I'll take care of you myself. You hear me loud and clear?" He challenged him.

Charles glared and nodded at Jack who released him. Charles turned around and walked away without saying another word.

Jack instantly spun around pulling Elizabeth into him. Elizabeth muddled against him, shaking. He put his arms around her and kissed her hair. Neither of them spoke, the others presence was enough. They just needed to cool off. After several minutes, Jack pulled back, feeling his wet shirt. Tears were rolling along Elizabeth's cheeks. He took her by the hand and headed towards his car. They drove to his flat. When they arrived, he sat her on the sofa and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Please talk to me, Elizabeth?" Jack pleaded.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds without meeting his gaze and then she told him about Charles. His visit yesterday, their childhood, the university and his increasing love he felt for which she tried to squelch by her continued refusal of him. She explained to him that she only ever had feelings of brotherly love for Charles. When she was done, Jack kissed her softly, tenderly.

"I trust you, Elizabeth, but he had no right to treat you like that and to behave as he did. You should have told me yesterday afternoon in the car. I knew something was bothering you but I didn't want to push you so I didn't say anything. Just know that you can count on me for anything, day or night, even for the smallest of cares." He spoke sweetly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Jack, I am so sorry. I thought that I could handle it myself .He hadn't been like this before. I don't know what got into him. He always was nice and respectful toward me until yesterday. "

"You don't know the power you can have on men, Angel. You're smart, beautiful, caring and any man would be proud to have you on his arm, especially Charles. I can assure you of that and as your father gave him his blessing, he thought that you were his regardless of your feelings for him."

She didn't respond immediately.

"Perhaps it was my fault. I should have told him more clearly and behave better with him so that there wouldn't have been any confusion regarding my feelings. I never felt the slightest inkling of love for him, he is just a childhood friend. How could I have been so naïve?"

"Don't torture yourself. We sometimes don't choose the person who we are falling in love with."

She smiled. He was so nice and understanding with her. She didn't know what she ever did to have him in her life, but she was sure of one thing. She would do all that was in her power to love him, care for him. He was all she wanted in a man.

After dinner, Jack asked her to join him for a walk. He decided to take her in front of the gazebo in the park. It was a beautiful and sweet night. The sky was full of stars and this place was very romantic. When he invited her to dance, she looked at him questioningly.

"There's no music, Jack." She offered.

"Who needs music to dance with the most beautiful woman?" Jack laughed as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

As they danced slowly, Jack whispered into her ear.

"I care about you. You have made me so happy and I am glad to have met you." He caressed her cheek with his lips.

As midnight was approaching, he drove her home and she promised him that she would come to his place to cook him dinner the next evening as should have done today.

Jack and Elizabeth had been going out for three weeks. They were thrilled and especially since they took Charles out of the picture.

The next afternoon, Jack was in his car in front of the school waiting for Elizabeth. His current case was bothering him. He had a weird feeling. He was under the impression that it would prove to be a challenging case, but he didn't know why, his officer's instinct was on alert.

He chose not to say anything about it to Elizabeth, he didn't want to worry her and he hadn't the right to tell her anyway. It was official police business. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. He again looked around him, trying to be in the moment. Trying to be at peace. He promised himself to keep an eye open. Then Elizabeth got in the car.

"Hi, Jack!" She greeted him happily, leaning in to kiss him.

"Hi, Angel! Did you have a nice day?" He inquired, returning her kiss.

"Yes, the children were good and worked hard on the science project for the contest. How about you?" She answered joyfully.

"Nothing special. Paperwork today." He said gloomily.

She laughed at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Poor dear. Someone needs some cheering up."

Elizabeth put her hand on the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers, kissing him passionately. He pulled back, giving her a dimpled smile.

"I feel better, but it's not enough. I am still sad." He teased.

"I can fix that." She laughed. "What about a nice dinner at my flat then we could end the evening by cuddling on the sofa by a warm fire?"

"I would love that." Jack replied as he started his car and drove them to Elizabeth's flat.

Saturday night had arrived and Elizabeth was happy. She had sorted things out with Charles and felt relieved, more at ease, now that he was no longer her concern. She was going to spend a wonderful evening with Jack. This week, they had seen each other almost every day and they had shared so many romantic evenings together.

If the opportunity presented itself tonight, she would tell him what she felt in her heart. As she was walking up to his flat, she saw them. She stopped dead in her tracks, staying in the building's shadow, watching them intently.

Jack had his arms around a pretty blond woman. She had her head in the crook of his neck. Elizabeth felt the jealousy boil in her veins. She couldn't bear seeing him with her; she turned around, crying as she ran as fast as she could away from Jack and this woman. How could he do that to her? Why had he not told her, he was in love with someone else?

 _ **To be continued …**_


	6. Faith

A _ **uthor's note: hello Hearties. Here is the chapter 6. I am sorry for the wait . Anyway I hope it will worth it and you won't be disappointed. I like what idid with this chapter . So I hopeyou will too . You will finally know who this woman is.**_

 _ **I would like to thank Rebekahwrites again for all her help and advices and for proofing for me once again.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hallmark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart".**

 _ **So enjoy and review please .**_

The next morning...when Jack woke up, he had his suspicions regarding last night. He didn't see that Elizabeth had been there and witnessed him holding Faith. Truth be told, he was comforting her, but it hit him, that Elizabeth might have misconstrude what was happening. Elizabeth had told him that he would come for dinner, but she didn't show. She always called or texted if there was something that came up. He had sent her several texts but she hadn't answered...

Faith had come to see him because he was her friend and she needed to talk. Her fiancé had broken up with her when she refused to accompany him to Boston, forcing her to leave her nurse's job, her friends and her family here. He couldn't let her down now but he knew that he had to tell Elizabeth about Faith. Jack hadn't seen her for a few years. Now that she was here, he had to tell Elizabeth about her and hope that they would become friends in time. He took his phone and called Elizabeth. She didn't pick up so he left her a message. When he hung up, Faith entered the kitchen.

Elizabeth had cried through the night, finally falling asleep from exhaustion. She was heartbroken. He had betrayed her. She had thought that she had found the perfect man for her, at last.

The next morning, she laid in bed, thinking about him when her phone rang. She looked to see Jack's face. She couldn't bare to talk to him now. She was too hurt and feared that she would say something that she would regret. She decided that they both needed time. She disregarded his messages. She could neither bare to hear his deep sensual voice nor read his sweet words. She left her phone on the night stand and got herself ready for school. Throughout the morning, she had received several texts again, but she had ignored them. At noon, she texted Abagail.

* _Hi Abiigail. Can we meet after school? I need to talk to you about something important. See you very soon, Elizabeth. *_

At 5:00 pm she entered Abigail's cafe. Her best friend was serving some customers. When she saw the tired and sad face of her friend, she instantly understood that something had happened. She headed towards her, taking her hand, she dragged her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

Tears began to flow down Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Jack had met someone else. I saw them in each other's arms last night in front of his building."

"What?" Abigail exclaimed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You must be wrong. I saw how he was looking at you when you introduced him to me. Besides what about all the wonderful times you have shared that you have told me about, the sweet things he told you. I can assure you that this young man is head-over-heels in love with you. Besides after what happened with Charles, how can you doubt him?" Abigail explained.

"I know what I saw. They seemed very close and he hasn't told me that he loves me so …"

"Elizabeth." She cut her off."Have you talked to Jack?"

"No. He tried to call me several times and sent me a lot of texts last night and today but I neither answered nor listened to his messages or read his texts." Elizabeth explained, her voice shaking.

"Why? Elizabeth, you have to let him explain who this woman is and how they are related. I have told you that not talking is the worst thing you can do. You are so stubborn!"

Elizabeth sighed and felt the guilt swallow her. She had doubted him, without giving him the chance to explain. She looked at her friend ashamed. She had let her fears control her thoughts.

"You're right. I must to talk to him." She stated with fierce conviction.

"Then go." Abigail gently pushed her.

She didn't need to be told twice. She rushed into her car and started it up to head to his flat.

Jack was very busy. He and his men were working on a very serious case, which would keep them up late tonight. He continuously thought of Elizabeth. He had no news of her. But he couldn't possibly see her today. He would try to call her again if he had time.

Elizabeth hesitated just outside his front door. She didn't know what she was going to tell him. She took several deep breaths to attempt to calm herself and knocked on the door. She was surprised as the woman she had seen the other night, open the door. Elizabeth couldn't believe that this woman would have the nerve to be here.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?" Faith greeted her.

She stood, speechless for a few seconds. Then she pulled herself together.

"Good afternoon. Is Jack here?" Elizabeth inquired confidently.

The young woman looked at her as realization hit her.

"Oh! You are Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you. Jack spoke a great deal about you. By the way, I am Faith, a friend of Jack's. He is not back from work yet. Do you want to come in and wait for him?"

Elizabeth hesitated a few seconds.

"No, I will call him later." Elizabeth replied, although not sure if she was going to call him or not.

"I will tell him that you came by." She offered.

"It's not necessary, I will tell him myself. Thank you. Good bye." Elizabeth shot back, trying to stay strong and not show how hurt she was.

She spun around and quickly walked away. She did not give Faith a chance to explain. Her fears took the best of her again.

It had been two days since she went to Jack's flat. She neither called nor texted him.

He tried to call her several times when he had the chance between his long shifts at the precinct.

She had turned his phone calls down each time. She didn't know why. Right now she was lost.

Jack had wished he could go to her flat and see her; he was worried sick that something was wrong. His thoughts were consumed with Elizabeth being sick or in trouble. Finally when he came home from his shift that evening at 7pm, he decided to run, then head to her place to cool down.

There was only one thing that she needed to do now. Run. She put her sportswear and her sneakers on and left her flat. She aimlessly ran to clear her head. After a half hour, her running had unconsciously led her in front of the park's gazebo. It was there that he had taken her the evening after the row with Charles. He had taken her for a walk to comfort her and get some fresh air to calm her down. He not only tried to take her mind of Charles but he succeeded completely. The moment that night was so romantic. They had danced under the stars, kissed and whispered sweet nothings into each others ears.  
And now she was alone here and all her memories came back. She felt so sad and she didn't know what to do. As she looked at the gazebo, the rain began to fall.

"You will be sick again, if you stay here under the rain." A voice pointed out.

Her heart skipped a beat. She would recognize his voice anywhere. She turned around. He was there in his sportswear too.

"I ran by your flat to see if you wanted to join me for a run. I guess our hearts led us to the same place. The place that I haven't been able to forget about since that night. The place that I never want to forget about." Jack breathed as he came closer. He stopped in front of her to look her in the eyes.

"Jack." She whispered.

"Elizabeth, I ..." He hesitated.

He stopped abruptly. They looked at each other without saying anything then Elizabeth began to cry. Instantly Jack encircled her in his arms and walked her to the center of the gazebo. They sat and she melted into his embrace. She had missed him so much. But the reality suddenly set in. She broke away from him, she stood up and turned her back to him. Jack stood in complete surprise. He was stunned and hurt by her actions. She couldn't take it anymore, and then she told him everything that was on her heart.

"Why haven't you told that you met someone else?"She snapped, keeping her distance, facing away from him.

"What?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, your pretty blonde friend Faith!" She seethed, still refusing to look at him.

Understanding flooded Jack's features. She had met Faith but when and what was she talking about? Going out with Faith?

"Who is she? When did you meet? How long have you been seeing her? Did you plan to break up with me first? You have betrayed me, how could you do that? You should have told me that it was over between us …" She bombarded him with questions.

"Stop, Angel." He cut her off, pulling her into his arms.

She shivered at the pet name but rested her arms tightly against her sides. She refused to be soothed. His arms felt like heaven, but she was too stubborn to give in and return his embrace.

"Faith and I go way back. I haven't seen her for a long time. It has been a few years since we saw each other, when my brother Tom had his accident. She took good care of him in the hospital and we became friends, nothing more, nothing less. Her fiancé has broken up their engagement because she didn't want to go with him to Boston. He had asked her to leave her job, her family and friends and she didn't want to. So she came to see me the other day because she needed a friend to talk. There is nothing between us, other than friendship. I promise. This is the reason why you don't answer my calls and my texts." He calmly explained.

She didn't respond, she felt bad thinking about what Abigail had advised her. She should have talked to him sooner. He turned her around, seeing her tears. She looked down not wanting to make eye contact, ashamed. He lifted up her chin and looked her in the eye caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Elizabeth Thatcher."

His declaration of love sent shivers through her body and her heart skipped a beat, once again. He had made the first move. She had promised herself to be the one to bridge the gap. She tenderly looked at him and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

They kissed passionately. Elizabeth pulled back first, letting her forehead rest against his.

"I am so sorry Jack. I should have had faith in you and come to talk to you rather than jump to conclusions about you and Faith." She apologized.

"I am sorry too. I should have told you about Faith. It would have saved us all of this drama. But when did you see Faith?" Jack inquired, confused.

"The day that I had promised you to come to cook dinner, I saw you. You had Faith in your embrace in front of your building so I left. The next day, I was so upset that I went to talk with Abigail. She told me that communication was the key and that I should let you explain before drawing hasty conclusions. So I drove to your flat and when I rang, she was there telling me that you were not here. Then I left saying that she didn't need to tell you that I came and that I will do it myself later. Apparently she didn't tell you. And I headed back, lost and heartbroken, sure that it was serious between you." She told him, sighing deeply, as she pressed into his shoulder.

Jack sighed and put his hands on her cheeks stroking it with his thumbs.

"Angel, I am head-over heels in love with you since I first laid eyes on you in the bar. It was love at first sight. Since then, you will always be in my heart, in my thoughts, you will always be and no one else."

She smiled and kissed him hard.

"I love you so much, Jack."

He grinned with one of his dimpled smiles that made her weak in the knees.

"Come on, I'll take you back home." He said as he took her hand.

And they left the park, taking their time, walking hand in hand.

A few days later. Saturday night Jack and Elizabeth were in the kitchen at his flat making dinner together. She was finishing her cake as he checked the chicken. He took the platter and put it on the table in the family room. During the dinner they, at length, explained many things about their friends' Charles and Faith. Now all was clear.

They finished their dinner and then Jack got up, putting some music on, he walked over to her and held out his hand. She took it without a second thought. He put his hand around her waist, they entwined their other hands and they began to dance slowly. Elizabeth smiled enjoying this moment between them. It was perfect.

Then Jack leaned in and trailed sweet kisses on her neck like a light feather grazing the floor. She tilted her head back to give him more access. He caressed her along her back, she was in heaven.  
She began to undo his shirts button, sliding her hand inside and caressed his bare chest. His kisses became more eager and passionate. They slowly stepped backwards until Elizabeth was against the wall. His eyes were intense, burning from his desire for her and vice versa . Jack squeezed her, dragging her dress's sleeves and exposing her shoulders. His fingertips brushed her skin, sending shivers through her entire body which ached for his hands, his touches, his kisses. She couldn't take it anymore; she kissed him with a lip-lock, their tongues dancing. Desire made their blood boil in their veins. Suddenly Jack pulled back, picked her up in his arms.

"Jack … "She whispered in a sensual voice.

He didn't respond with words but kissed her hard. Then he began to head toward her bedroom when someone rang at the door. He stopped dead in his tracks. They looked at each other, surprised. He put her down, grumbling, and buttoned his shirt. She rolled her sleeves up and put her dress back in place.  
Elizabeth went to the door and opened it.

"Julie! Who is that?" She asked astonished while she was looking at the blonde young man, barely conscious, who her sister was supporting and was not in great shape. He had a black eye, and his bottom lip was swollen. His white shirt was covered with blood.

"Elizabeth!" Julie exclaimed.

"Tom!" Jack exclaimed in his turn behind her.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Tom & Julie

**_Hello everyone._**

 ** _I am so sorry that i don't publish anything since so long but i had a long and hard year of teaching . I suffered writer block too. I hope that you won't be angry with me._**

 ** _I hope that you will read my new chapter anyway and that you will enjoy it as much as the others ._**

 ** _A big thank you to Ashley Staten for proofing and helping me._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hallmark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart"._**

 ** _ ** _Read and review, please_**. _**

Chapter 7

Tom & Julie

Jack quickly composed himself and immediately went to help his brother. He placed his arm around his waist, walking slowly toward the sofa. He made him lay down while Julie followed and came kneeling in front of the sofa near Tom's head, taking one of his hands in hers. He checked his brother's wounds, thanks to his first aid certificate.

"I am going to look for the first aid kit. I will come back. "Jack explained, as he exited the room.

Elizabeth looked at Tom and then at Julie, who was shaking and very pale.

"What happened?" Elizabeth coldly asked her sister.

Julie looked down, tears in the corner of her eyes. She knew what Elizabeth was thinking and knew that she would lecture her, since she always seemed to find trouble.

"We were ambushed as we exited the restaurant, near a cul-de-sac. Tom had lost a sum in a poker's game a few days ago. They found us and began to push us. One of them knew who I was, but Tom distracted them. He promised to pay the men, but he didn't have the money. He had tried to play for time to collect it, but they beat him and told him that they won't forget, and if he doesn't pay at the end of the week, they will find us. " She began to sob as she explained the angst of the night then remembered the comforting memory of their first meeting.

 _This evening_ _felt like it would never end_ _. Julie was at home and was bored. She was in her room, pacing, when a text rang on her phone. She was delighted. It was her friend Amanda who invited her_ _to_ _a party with some of her friends. Julie immediately accepted and joined her a half hour later._

 _She was there for an hour, enjoying the party when she laid eyes on him. He had blue eyes, blond hair, and a very charming dimple_ _d_ _smile. She instantly walked toward him. She introduced_ _herself_ _to him, and they spent_ _the whole evening_ _together. When he accompanied her home, she took the lead and kissed him._

 _After that night, they were inseparable, and she knew that she was already falling in love with him._

Elizabeth sighed as she cooled down, came closer, and took her in her arms to comfort her young sister, as she stroked her back. Julie hid her head in the crook of Elizabeth's neck as she cried. When she had calmed down, she looked up and said, "I am sorry, Elizabeth, to come like this, but Tom said that his big brother could help us, and his flat was nearest. I was so afraid when they attacked us, and he protected me with all his might, but there were four men. We were lucky to escape. So the only thing I was thinking was to walk quickly and come here to be safe." She sobbed.

At that instant, Jack came back in the room, and the two sisters moved to let Jack take care of Tom, who was barely conscious. Jack did as best as he could. Julie was constantly looking at Tom with worrying glances while Elizabeth had kept her arm around her sister's shoulder to comfort her.

During a half hour, he had treated him and bandaged some wounds, thanks to his first aid certificate and his training of law enforcement official. He finally looked at the clock on the wall.

"I think it's time for all of us to go to bed. We have had enough emotions for today," he said, turning toward Julie. "You are going to sleep in the guest-room, and we talk about this and see what we can do tomorrow. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Julie nodded and came hesitantly closer to Elizabeth, and she hugged her. Then Jack helped Tom to get up and walk him in the room, as Julie helped him.

When he came back in the room, Elizabeth was on the sofa waiting for him. She had lifted her legs up, her chin was on her knees and her arms around them. She looked sad. The evening had begun so well, and now it was all upside down.

He sat down and took her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He softly told her as if he had read her mind.

She smiled and squeezed him in her arms, burying her face in his shoulder. Then she composed herself, pulled away, and got up.

"It's getting late. I am going home." She announced, heading to a chair to take her handbag and her vest. He got up, too, and held her back sweetly by the wrist.

"Please stay with me, Angel," he pleaded.

She didn't answer, as she kept her back to him. She knew what could have happened tonight. Before Tom and Julie's arrival, she was going to succumb to him. He felt her hesitation.

"I just want to have you in my arms, to hold you. I know what could have happened a bit earlier. I am so sorry that I let things go too far," he explained to her, as he turned her around, placing his arm on her waist to snuggle with her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I didn't stop either. I am as guilty as you are. But I must confess, I wanted it," she said, looking at him lovingly.

"Maybe it's better that we take our time, don't you think?"

"Yes, slowly but surely." She murmured, smiling.

A dimpled smile lit up his face, and he kissed her tenderly, then led her to his bedroom. It was a beautiful room with pale green walls, a double sized bed, a big closet, and big window with a balcony. He gave her one of his white shirts, a toothbrush, and a towel. She went to the bathroom and prepared herself for the night. When she came back, Jack was laying down waiting for her. He pulled back the sheets, and she cuddled against him. He clutched her in his arms, placing his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. After a few minutes, she lifted herself up on her elbow, cupped his cheek, and kissed him goodnight. Quickly, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

At 6 am the next morning, Jack was cooking breakfast when Tom entered the kitchen, limping and looking drawn.

"Morning, Jack," he said, quite sheepish.

Jack lifted his head up and glared at him.

"Morning! You seem in better shape than yesterday!" he snapped at him.

"Yes, thanks to you and Julie. But I have been better though," he answered, ashamed.

Jack clenched his fist around the spoon. He must not let his temper rise. He deeply inhaled to remain calm.

"What happened, Tom? Do you realize that you have put Julie in danger, too? When did you meet by the way? What's the story between you two anyway? "Jack bombarded him with questions. "It's Julie that you told me about in your texts: 'the perfect woman for you'."

Tom stayed silent a few moments to clear his mind and answered his brother the best way he could.

"I know what you think, but I don't play poker like before. I have stopped. It was just this time. Some friends invite me to play and I couldn't resist them. It was bad luck during all the evening . As I already owe them some money , they threatened me even more at the end of this game. But they weren't very patient, and to be sure that they will be paid, they found me when I was with Julie. One of them had recognized her, so they didn't want to let her go, as I asked them when I saw them approaching. One of them threatened to hurt her if I didn't pay. So I told them that I will pay the $1,200 before the end of the week." He paused a few seconds. "As for Julie, I met her, thanks to some friends. We spend a lot of time together, and quickly, we have understood that we were falling in love. She is the woman of my dreams, Jack! I know it, and I can tell that this is the same for you with Elizabeth. Don't deny it, I can tell by the look in your eyes."

As he was telling this to Jack, he remembered his first meeting with Julie.

 _When Tom saw her enter the room the first time, he_ _could not take_ _his eyes off_ _of_ _her. He was there with his friends for a good evening and to have fun. But he hadn't thought that this evening would give him_ _so_ _much more._

 _He watched her . She had long,_ _red_ _hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was cheerful and all_ _smiles_ _. His eyes caught hers, and she came toward him._

 _"Hi. I am Julie Thatcher, and you?" She_ _mishievously greeted_ _him._

 _"Hello. I am Tom Thornton. Nice to meet you,"_ _h_ _e answered._

 _After that, they stayed together_ _for the rest of the evening,_ _and he took her home. Behind the front door, they exchanged their phone numbers and their first kiss. She made the first move, and he let her do it._

 _After that night, they_ _couldn't seem to get_ _enough of each other and_ _always tried to_ _see one another as soon as they had free time. Tom's mates were jealous of him because some of them had noticed her that night, but she only had eye_ _s_ _for him,_ _just as he did_ _for her._

The anger could be visible on Jack's face. He knew that Elizabeth and Julie's father was a powerful businessman, but if he knew that some criminals had threatened one of his girls' life, Jack didn't know what could happen. He didn't say anything about his brother's relationship with Julie neither about his with Elizabeth.

"Tom! You need to grow up! How are you going to find this money? You will eat breakfast, go get a shower, and then you are coming with me in the precinct to press charges for the threats to Julie. Hurry up. I'll go get ready," he ordered as he left the kitchen.

As he entered the bedroom, Elizabeth exited the bathroom. Her smile instantly faded when she saw his facial expression. She walked toward him to kiss him, but he passed close to her without touching her and took his uniform in the closet. He was angry.

"Morning, Jack." She simply greeted him, disappointed.

"Morning, Elizabeth." He answered a little coldly, while he passed again near her without kissing her, as he entered the bathroom. He rarely had called her Elizabeth since the morning in her flat when she was sick. She had to confess that she loved when he called her "Angel" with his deep and sensual voice. He was the only one who was allowed to use it because it was a special bond between them, and it was their private world. She stayed there, surprised for a few seconds, and then headed to the kitchen.

During this time, Tom had returned to the bedroom to talk to Julie. She was still in the bed. She looked at him, and he sweetly told her, "I am going to the precinct with Jack because of yesterday. I don't know what will happen for the rest of the day. But I think you are going to go with Elizabeth." He sat on the bed near her, taking her hand to his lips, and then kissing her on the cheek.

She was not very happy with it, but she knew there was no other choice.

"Alright, if I must. But you will have more trouble if you press charges against them."

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you, no matter what, Julie. "

She didn't answer but kissed him.

A half hour later, Jack and Elizabeth were in the living room, preparing their belongings to leave for work. They were silent, as there was some tension in the air. Elizabeth decided that she didn't want to let things like this. It reminded her too much what happened between them with their friends. They absolutely needed to talk and make the things clear. She deeply breathed ready to tell him.

"I will take Tom to the precinct with me, and we see you later. You take care of your sister, Elizabeth." He told her first, taking his coat, putting his service pistol in the holster.

Elizabeth took Jack's wrist as he passed close to her. He turned, she took him by the waist embracing him, and she placed her other hand behind his neck bringing his lips to hers. He was tense, but he gave up enjoying the softness of her touch and her kiss. Her touch was magic. He closed his eyes and melted into her embrace, deeply inhaling her scent. He loved her so much. After a few minutes, he pulled back.

"I am so sorry about earlier in the bedroom. I am angry and very worried about Tom and this entire story," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. I understand, Darling. But please, when something is wrong or if we are angry, we need to talk. I don't want us to make the same mistakes like with Charles and Faith," she said tenderly.

"I love that you call me Darling. It's the first time." He said as he gave her a bright dimpled smile that she returned. "You're right. In the future, I promise that I will talk. I am sorry, Angel. Now, I have to go. See you tonight." Then he kissed her one last time, while Julie did the same with Tom. The two men left the apartment. Elizabeth turned to her sister.

"You are going to come with me to school." Julie didn't protest and followed her older sister.

When Tom & Jack entered the precinct, one of Jack's colleague came to them.

"Hi, Jack. There is some news about THE case."

"Hi, John. Thanks," he answered as he took the case folder from his hands. "Can you take my brother's statement, please? Something happened last night. I need an objective view."

"No problem."

He left his brother and entered his office. He sat and began to read. Shock was visible on his face. He blinked several times, as he didn't believe his eyes. The events took a turn for the worse. He brought his notepad out and began to collect all the new informations he was given. He worked for a while when John came in his office, very dour, giving him Tom's statement.

"What you are gong to read in there won't please you." John stated.

Jack skimmed through the document.

"Where is Tom? "

"I left him with Bill in his office. "

"You keep an eye on him and don't let him leave, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Jack," John said, as he exited his office.

He sunk down in his seat and sighed. How was he going to settle this? Besides he couldn't tell anything to Elizabeth. This case was bothering him since that day when he was waiting Elizabeth in his car. Since then, he knew that this was going to be complicated, but things just got harder than he thought.

Tom decided to come in picture in the wrong moment.

At school, Julie was very helpful, and the children were happy to have a new face in the class. During the whole morning, Elizabeth had thought about Jack, but he hadn't called or texted yet. As they say: no news is good news. Right?

At noon, he finally texted her.

 _*Angel. I have a lot of work to do today . I will_ _lend_ _my flat to Tom. I suppose Julie will stay with him, and they will want to have some time alone. I will meet at your flat after I_ _drop_ _Tom_ _off_ _and_ _get_ _some clothes for a few days, if you're ok with that. I will be_ _there_ _around 7 pm if things go right. See you tonight. Yours,_ _Jack. *_

She smiled as she was reading. She answered.

 _*Darling, I will be delighted to have you with me for a few days. But we have to keep an eye on Julie and Tom. She behave_ _d_ _well_ _today at school with me._ _The_ _kids were happy to have a new person in the_ _class_ _, b_ _ut_ _I certainly worry about what happened_ _last_ _night. I know you will tell me about it if you can, and it reassures me to know that you are working on it. Anyway, be careful please. Your Angel. *_

The rest of day was fun. They worked on lessons, and she let her sister read the story for the end of the day. The children enjoyed it very much because she played all of the roles with her voice to give birth to the characters. At the end of the day, some of them asked her for kisses and hugs that she willingly gave them with big smiles.

At 8 pm, Julie and Tom were at Jack's flat. Like this, each couple could have some privacy, but Julie and Tom had to stay home as long as they hadn't resolved the problem. Jack and Elizabeth were cooking dinner at Elizabeth's flat when a knock rang out at the door. She looked at the clock, it was nearly eight.

"I wonder who that could be? Will you open it please, Jack? My hands are wet."

He went to the door and opened to a man in a suit and a well dressed woman.

"Good evening, sir, madam. May I help you?" He nicely asked.

"Good evening. Is Elizabeth here?" The man asked a little coldly, barely even looking at Jack.

He didn't answer and called her, then she approached.

"Mom, Dad! What a surprise!" she exclaimed.

 _ **To be continued ….**_


End file.
